LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 May 2012
11:49 It takes a while for it to work LTE, sorry 11:49 fail 11:50 I got the header 11:50 :P 11:50 Get the chat one, silly. :P 11:50 :P 11:50 I did 11:50 yeah it just takes a while. 11:51 Sweet! 11:51 BCG 11:51 The chat works on iPad. 11:52 What's up with you not being on the LMBW chat anymore? :P 11:52 G2G 11:52 'Lo Drew. 11:52 . 11:52 ... 11:52 That's. Very. Funny. Drwe. :P 11:52 :P 11:52 He comes on just tel tell me he has to go, I swear :P 11:52 My chat hacks aren't working. :P 11:52 They take a few hours to take effect 11:53 Still not 11:53 Not yet, at least. 11:53 I guess. 11:53 :( 11:53 Everything else is working, though. 11:53 Ctrl-F5 in chat, Lost. 11:54 Sherman? 11:54 Do you have Super Chat in here? 11:54 Fer said you did... 11:55 No. 11:55 Ok. 11:55 That's just the rollover effect. 11:55 PB, did you apply my chat hacks yet? 11:55 Perhaps you could use Chat Hacks, and modify them to be standard. 11:55 :( 11:55 You have chat hacks, Shermie? 11:56 Nope. 11:56 LTE it takes a few hours to work! 11:56 post the link o lost it 11:56 You should read aout it. 11:56 BCG. Link us. 11:57 Mythrun link us.\ 11:57 :P 11:57 Epic sauce! 11:57 My hacks are on! 11:57 YAY 11:58 Nice! 11:58 what? 11:58 Link you to where? 11:59 Professor, did you put in the chat hacks for me yet? 11:59 to the page 11:59 Page for what? 11:59 Chat Hacks. 11:59 sherman thing 11:59 Shermie? 11:59 w:c:community:Special:MyPage/global.js 11:59 oops 12:00 w:c:community:Special:MyPage/global.js 12:00 :P 12:00 ? 12:00 The sherman thing is found on his blog, LTE 12:00 Its not in his blog tying 12:00 hhhuh, IDK then 12:03 Hey? 12:04 Hey what 12:04 Do you make a line across with ----? 12:04 Or what? 12:04 Just trying. 12:05 BCG? 12:05 What? 12:05 yes 12:05 You dol 12:05 *Do. 12:05 :) 12:06 Meh! 12:06 It just deleted my talk when I tried something. 12:07 :P 12:08 So... 12:08 Sweet. 12:08 Chat hacks rocks! 12:08 ??????????? 12:08 :P 12:08 Did it clear it for you too? 12:08 ????? 12:09 Nvm. 12:09 No 12:09 Just for you. 12:09 Cool. 12:09 I wish he could incorporate it into this chat better. 12:09 Like, make the buttons look better and reposition them. 12:11 So... 12:11 Yeah :/ 12:13 Sorry guys, in another conversation. 12:15 ware on cheese wiki : 12:15 Okay. 12:15 :P 12:16 http://cheese.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 12:16 What? 12:16 Back! 12:16 Shermie! 12:17 Hmm? 12:17 You see chat hacks? 12:17 It is pretty epic. 12:18 Watch. 12:18 I can go away, right now. 12:18 Seen it before. 12:18 See? 12:18 Ah. 12:18 Just haven't enabled it for myself, though. 12:18 Perhaps you could incorporate that into your new chat. 12:18 Hmm... 12:18 (Which I am also using) 12:18 Perhaps. 12:19 I had a really cool idea... 12:19 Think about it, it is useful. 12:19 What? 12:19 One sec. 12:19 You know how in the editor window how you can hide the right toolbar? 12:19 He;;p guys! 12:19 Thinking of something similar..... 12:20 err tpo 12:20 Typo!! 12:20 Just for the user list. 12:20 (embarrassed 12:20 (embarrassed) 12:20 The PMs and local button will be moved to the bottom.... 12:20 There can be a group chat room, based off of Chat Hacks.... 12:21 And maybe even a speedchat button for inserting macros and emoticons. 12:21 Sherman thank you for your help my chat is updated! :d 12:21 Yay! 12:21 Glad it worked! 12:21 Back. 12:21 Sherman it not working 12:21 Well, my computer had to update it's self so thats what happened 12:21 It might take a while, Lost. 12:21 Wow, that is a really greta idea! 12:21 *great 12:22 I have to go in 1hr 12:22 He's having computer problems? 12:22 Just like LU. :D 12:22 Yes I love it! 12:22 http://cheese.wikia.com/wiki/Cheese 12:22 :P 12:22 Will take a lot of JS know-how, though. 12:22 Perhaps a group private chat. 12:23 yah 12:23 That's what I meant. 12:23 Not to burst your bubble, but the scrolling thing should be that little orange thing like u 12:23 It's available in ChatHacks, is it not? 12:23 LU 12:23 Not sure. 12:23 I tried with the scrollbar. 12:23 Oh. 12:23 post the link 12:23 Spent about an hour trying to figure it out. 12:23 Didn't work. 12:23 Oh, i see 12:24 TOURNAMENT TIME , OH YEAH!! 12:24 :D im pumped 12:24 Apparently :P 12:24 :P 12:24 Thanks.... -_- 12:24 Pokemon online tournament GOO! 12:24 Shermie. 12:25 WIN 12:25 Don't think you can group PM. 12:25 Nope. 12:25 twilight will you be in the tournament? 12:25 Oh no. 12:25 no 12:25 Not Pokemon. Stop talking about it. Please. 12:25 ok brb GOing to PM 12:26 Sorry just excited for a tournament :D 12:26 If mythruns playing LOL 12:29 ... 12:29 How old are you? 12:29 You should be 13 and you still play Pokemon. 12:30 poeple that 24play to 12:31 Okay, I'm asking for help on how to change a USERNAME, not nickname. Is it possible? 12:31 12:32 Why would you need to? 12:32 I'll be leaving chat, see you guys later. 12:32 Dinner. 12:32 I dunnno. 12:32 Bye 12:32 Cya. 12:32 Cya Shermy 12:32 I was thinking about having a different username, but Herbit still be my nickname 12:33 Hi guys 12:33 Hi 12:33 how are things going? 12:34 Well. 12:35 Aw, well I have to leave now. Buy by bye 12:40 Buy by bye. 12:55 GTTGTGTGTTGTGGVG 12:56 anyone here that doent mind me taliking about the tournament? 12:56 Anyone? 12:56 Mythrun! 12:57 anyone here that doent mind me taliking about the tournament? 12:57 pokemon tournament 12:57 BRB 12:59 sigh 01:00 i HATE CHEATERS!! 01:00 the tournamenters are cheating!! 01:01 ... 01:01 hi bcg! 01:01 hi. 01:01 wats the .. for? 01:03 Searching (music) for! (music) an opponent (music) 01:03 Um 01:03 IDK I had nothing to say :P 01:03 Oh 01:03 I just put something REALLY cool on the website :P 01:03 I'll tell you in PM 01:03 Ok? 01:03 What site? 01:03 The Project B.U.I.L.D. website 01:23 g2g, cya 01:24 i should get going too (sleepy) yawn 01:24 but before that i want to give you this link and here your opinion on it 01:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMAMkIuBhRc 01:25 ok byeee 01:32 Hi 01:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggNbguApFE4 01:52 Just thought I'd pass it on. 01:52 :P 01:53 Not that I made it or anything... 01:53 :P I always appreciate the likes, comments, subscribers 01:53 THANKS GUYS! 01:54 HEYA 02:01 Aron, read your message wall. 02:02 ? 02:16 10:14:02 PM Aronwk: Kelvin, White, and I on the wiki chat, somethings is bound to happen 02:16 IM HERE! 02:16 .. 02:16 you really posted that here 02:17 :P What do you want? I have to keep up with my reputation as the LU's community's most annoying person. 02:17 Lol? 02:17 well you have sure done that XD 02:17 Yep 02:18 We disowned and kicked Hunter out on his rump, I have risen to the challenge to make y'all hate me. 02:18 D: 02:18 Except Sherman he loves me. 02:18 :p 02:18 Are any of the files playing for you!? 02:18 Nope. 02:19 They were working not more than two minutes ago, I swear! 02:20 Another mystery of the inter-webs :P 02:20 I bug report to Wikia via Special:Contact, but other than that, I'm nothing short of baffled and utterly confuzzled. 02:20 02:20 Help. 02:20 Aaron is the only person here who knows what my voice sounds like. 02:21 ._. 02:21 yes 02:21 I have it recorded also 02:21 No one here knows what my voice sounds like... 02:21 O______O 02:21 Myra an PAH have heard it, though. 02:21 What...? You recorded my voice? 02:21 *and 02:21 JK XD 02:21 I was gonna be like WHAT THE FUDGEBUCKETS YOU STALKER! 02:21 :p 02:21 I could though....... 02:22 I'm never going on a Skype call with you again. 02:22 Skype? 02:22 lol 02:22 Heya. 02:22 Hey hollis 02:22 Hey Hollis 02:22 I said that a bit late. 02:22 That was a question to whether or not you used Skype, not a question to what it is; not that stupid. :P 02:22 :P 02:22 :P 02:23 Hey, Holls. 02:23 Yes a lot of people from LU use Skype. 02:23 Steam ftw. 02:23 yes 02:23 Uhh, sure, go Steam. 02:23 but steam calls are horrid 02:23 Hmm? 02:23 They're terrible... 02:23 Works fine for my purposes.... 02:24 In the words of Jamesster: 02:24 I need a life. 02:24 ._. 02:24 Hello! 02:24 Aww, my chat hacks are gone. 02:24 Hey... 02:24 One second. 02:24 I'm sitting here at 10:30, it's Friday, I'm on 2 wiki chats and playing LEGO Racers 2 on an emulator. 02:25 ._. 02:25 My livelihood is gone. D: 02:25 Nope. 02:25 still gone. 02:25 Why, Sherman? 02:25 You ok? 02:25 GRRRRRRRRRRRRR 02:26 What about your profile? 02:26 The songs. Are. Not. Playing. 02:26 I swear, ten minutes ago, they all played beautifully. 02:26 Yes, I noticed that earlier. 02:27 Also, my CSS is not working. 02:27 It kicked in faster on the iPad then it did here. :P 02:27 That's because it didn't WORK earlier. 02:27 But then it worked! 02:27 :P 02:27 And then it stopped working! 02:27 And I'm mad! :[ 02:27 ah, y did i close the wiki chat? 02:27 No clue, don't ask me. 02:28 rhetorical question:P 02:28 Theoretically... 02:28 MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTHRUN! 02:28 lol? 02:29 :P 02:29 You using the new chat, Aron? 02:29 :P 02:29 You know what? Nothing happened... so... :3 02:29 Oh Mythricus.... 02:29 Bye. 02:29 I do not need to be here. 02:29 I need someone to whine to... 02:29 I set it to, but it hasnt gone into affect 02:29 Wikia is failing me. 02:30 Back 02:30 You can whine to me ,Shermie. :P 02:30 who wants a video of Mythrun stuck in a tree? 02:30 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! D: 02:30 Wow, chat is sure much busier 02:31 OH DIE WON'T YOU BUTTONS 02:31 :P 02:31 All that's left is the import pages.... :/ 02:32 :P 02:32 Anybody ever gonna use my CSS Archives? 02:32 Motivational, Inspirational, Instrumental, and Self-Written. 02:32 I doubt it. 02:33 They work well enough, but don't serve my purpose. 02:33 I know. 02:33 Just putting that out there. 02:33 4 of them are made by you. :P 02:33 Not the CSS, genius. 02:33 Mai links 02:33 Well, thank you sir. 02:34 Those are what are imported onto my page. 02:34 And they work beautifully. 02:34 I thought you were litening to me, but you were to busy ranting. 02:34 *listening 02:34 My page is what screws things up. :[ 02:34 I've seen your CSS page, I use the vast majority of it. :P 02:34 Oh. :P 02:34 I was talking to other people, though, 02:35 "Other people" aren't here. :P 02:35 You ever heard of RHCP? 02:35 No... 02:35 Red Hot Chili Peppers. 02:35 Oh. 02:35 Guess so. 02:35 Saw the.... err, vid. 02:35 What kind of music do you like? 02:35 Listen to the music on the links.... :P 02:36 So far it seems like a mix of christian and folk. 02:36 Yeah, I guess. 02:36 Oh look, some rock-ish. 02:36 Don't listen to music all that much anymore. 02:36 Not really, I guess. 02:36 I listen to music all the time. 02:36 Was good to go through it. 02:36 Pulled out my favorites. 02:36 Always is. 02:36 Yeah... 02:37 I can show you a song you might like... 02:37 Used to listen to music, like, 24/7. 02:37 Sure! 02:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-2gwYHlMx4 02:37 Don't bother with the video. :P 02:37 Actually, probably not your type... 02:38 Hmmm... 02:38 You can probably find some songs you would like by R.E.M., though. 02:38 Eww.... :P 02:38 Point. 02:39 Songs you listen to: "Sing to the Lord." Songs I listen to: "She's only 18." :P 02:39 Run, little Java! Run! 02:39 Huh? :P 02:39 Huh. 02:39 I know the title is so stereotypical.... But did you hear the music!? 02:39 Dancing with the Dinosaur is not that bad. 02:39 It sticks in your head ALL. DAY. LONG. 02:40 :P 02:40 I will listen to that if you listen to She's only 18. :P 02:40 Capiche? 02:40 Hmm? 02:40 Fine. :P 02:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaUkwj52Ctg&feature=fvst 02:42 MY EARS 02:42 :P 02:42 THEY ARE BURNING 02:42 Seconded. 02:43 I will give you something more tolerable, and I will listen to "Creed." 02:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWNDW5KtiKk 02:43 Wow. 02:43 My song burned your ears...? :P 02:43 At least I don't listen to Dubstep .:P 02:43 *:P 02:43 ** :P 02:43 Almost a party foul there. 02:44 I can see what you said about my song, though. 02:45 Some lyrics are not exactly PG, but if you can figure that out, then you seriously need some help. 02:45 I just googled the lyrics. :P 02:45 If it makes you feel better.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LR2hFP1yb4 02:45 I THINK that's the original... 02:46 Note how it has a RHCP add right next to that song. 02:46 Hammered Dulcimer sounds so cool. 02:46 :P 02:47 Hmn 02:47 So... 02:47 What kind of music do you listen to? 02:47 Vector. 02:47 The Myst soundtrack 02:48 And the Riven one 02:48 And the Exile one 02:48 Huh? 02:48 The last RHCP song isn't so bad as the others. 02:48 Wet Sand? 02:48 Yea. 02:49 I bet you have heard Dani California before. 02:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb5aq5HcS1A&ob=av3n 02:49 Pretty famous song a while ago. 02:49 Watch the video. 02:49 Seriously, if nothing else. 02:49 Just for the video. 02:50 I just made a wall of spam .:P 02:50 I can honestly say I've never heard the song before in my life. 02:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwY4OnHpbnU To sum up Riven 02:50 *. :P 02:51 Huh. 02:51 Well, watch the video. 02:51 OH MY GOSH 02:51 They are making fun of so many bands. 02:51 What the CRUD are they wearing!? 02:51 :P 02:51 That is the point. 02:51 They are making fun of other bands. 02:52 They look like idiots.... 02:52 Near the end is actually them. 02:52 That is the point. :P 02:52 They don't take themselves seriously. :P 02:52 What do they look like where you are? 02:52 I dislike pop culture.... 02:53 At 3:10 it is actually them. 02:53 All the bands they aer talking about are really old. :P 02:53 Def Lepard, Prince, The Clash. 02:53 I hope you recognized the Beatles. 02:53 PLease say you did. 02:54 Pretty sure. 02:54 Ok. 02:54 The ones that looked the simplest. :P 02:54 Black and White, looks like nerds. :P 02:54 Best. Thing. Ever. 02:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pidokakU4I 02:54 Listen to this. 02:54 :P 02:55 It is awesome. 02:56 LOL 02:56 Isn't that epic? 02:56 Over 30 songs. 02:56 4 chords. 02:57 That's not epic. 02:57 That's scary. 02:57 Quite. 02:58 I know a lot of those songs. 02:58 I know next to none. 02:58 :P 03:00 'Lo. 03:00 Hello. 03:00 I showed Sherman the best thing ever. 03:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pidokakU4I 03:00 CUSS 03:00 Watch the whole thing. 03:00 Sorry. 03:00 Didn't realize. 03:01 Until ater I gave him the link. 03:01 *after 03:01 Did you at least listen to my Avalon? :P 03:01 Yes. 03:01 One of them, at least. 03:01 Definitely more "modern" than the rest. 03:01 Yes. 03:02 A lot of the songs I listen to are old, though. 03:02 Like R.E.M., U2, and The Clash, 03:02 One second. 03:02 Eh, not yet. 03:04 So... 03:05 03:05 Hello? 03:07 If any, thought you'd like Bring it On..... 03:07 Eh. 03:07 Birdplane for the win! 03:07 You ever heard the song Superman by Five for Fighting? 03:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRz4FY0ZcwI&ob=av2n 03:08 Then watch. 03:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vx6hmUv06tg&ob=av3e 03:10 Aww. 03:10 :P 03:11 Anybody else talking? 03:12 Guess not. 03:12 03:12 ^Talking without saying anything 03:13 :P 03:14 MURE CUSS 03:14 :P 03:14 Same song. :P 03:14 Probably. 03:15 There are some pretty awesome songs out there. 03:15 You ever heard of Dude Perfect? 03:15 Like songs that have no words 03:16 Don't say dubstep. 03:17 Gtg. 03:18 Farewell 03:18 'Nother 8 songs published. 03:19 Ah 03:22 Trying userpage once more.... 03:24 -_- 03:25 Hmm, no more "The end" thing 03:25 Yup. 03:25 I think everyone knows about the server by now. 03:25 I'm moving on. 03:25 But the sound files. DO. NOT. WORK. 03:26 Wait, there is more than one Sherman? 03:26 Tomorrow's problem, I guess.... 03:26 More than one what...? 03:27 It says a note from the Shermans 03:27 It's..... figurative. 03:28 Meh, closed the wrong tab 03:28 Ah 03:33 Well, goodnight. 03:33 Farewell 04:27 I know you all missed meh 04:27 ... 04:27 Well 04:28 It's silent Mythrun and his pet dog, Wiki 04:28 and this is when Mythrun stares at the screen like always... Hunting 04:35 Here, we have the rare species, Mytheris Runicues, also known as Mythrun, in his natural habitat... He is a silent sneaky creature, and he will pounce in his prey and then, I think the technical term is "ban hammer" them. Now, with his hunting dog, Wikius Botista or Wiki Bot, they seek the evil-doers in the land of the World Wide Web, or teh internetz to most people knowledge. Now, since he does not talk, that is it for the show. This has been: Empolean with Animals. I'm Empolean, and get away from the computer, it's 12 in the morning! 05:02 Hey 05:26 hey 05:26 .... 05:35 ,,,,, 05:48 LOL 05:48 .... 06:02 It's working!!!!! 06:02 the CHAT!! 06:02 Its all RED!! 06:02 thanks Sherman 06:02 Now it's working for you -_- 06:02 It worked for me yesterday 06:03 :p 06:04 anyways it probably wont work for me tomorrow :P 06:04 Why> 06:04 *? 06:05 well it worked for you yesterday and today its not working for you 06:06 hey I have noticed ONE tiny problem with this chat 06:06 It's working for me now 06:07 what tiny problem? 06:07 in the top corner where MY name is the B in it is touching my picture 06:07 In my view,it's not 06:08 and I think it happens to everybody who applies GUI 06:09 I am gonna refresh to see if its going to stay like this 06:09 noooooo 06:10 oh few 06:10 It is going to stay like that 06:10 I refreshed and it was like the old chat then it remembered this new chat so it changed to it :P 06:11 ? 06:11 I on't understand :P 06:11 *don't 06:12 User:BOULDERAX/SigCode 06:13 ooh its white 06:13 *its a link* 06:14 Oh 06:15 so? :P 06:16 its cool :P 06:17 I wonder how Shermy is doing with the level template 06:17 level? 06:17 yeah 06:18 wut level? :P 06:19 User:ShermanTheMythran/Level-template 06:19 *its a link* :P 06:19 Of course I kno 06:19 *know 06:19 It's highlighted 06:20 have you clicked on it 06:21 yup 06:21 cool isnt it 06:22 I dont think he's finished 06:22 coz I will get an email if he has edited it 06:23 ....okay.... 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 06:24 come on google! 06:25 cool :P 06:25 do you wanna know how to do that 06:25 ??????spam???? 06:25 Of course :P 06:26 press shift and at the same time hold down space then type 06:27 HH 06:27 ? 06:27 06:27 .....? 06:27 oops wrong method :P 06:27 It's not working 06:27 :P 06:28 hold down shift and hold down enter then stop and type 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 06:28 DSASAS 06:28 Wow 06:29 That's all for today's spam :P 06:29 yep :P 06:29 Or else mythrun will.... 06:29 Stop. 06:29 in a way its not actually spam spam 06:30 .... 06:31 O_O 06:31 What's with the 'O_O 06:32 oh nothing :P 06:32 I better go check the chat page on the wiki to see if we are banned :P 06:33 We already got a warning,so..... 06:33 yea :p 06:33 Get it? :P 06:33 we arent banned, phew 06:34 yup,phew... 06:35 or he could be taking his time :P 06:35 HE IS AWAY O_O 06:36 no he isnt 06:37 look -_- 06:37 nope we arent banned 06:37 I know :P 06:38 anyway his second reaction would probably be to kick us 06:38 If we didn't stop 06:39 Hi Mythran! 06:39 :P 06:39 *mythrun 06:39 He is away 06:39 oh well 06:51 Mythrun,is your name Aristiujj? 06:55 oh Mythrun 06:56 Mythrun? 06:56 *fail* 06:57 :P 07:08 bye 07:08 bye 07:32 yo 08:53 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Yay! 08:53 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> It works! 09:16 Hellooooo everyone! 09:16 Yay! 09:16 My LUGUI chat interfaace finaly works 09:17 Only worked in FIrefox for me first 09:25 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I know 09:25 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I use Chrome 09:30 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> 09:35 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> ~Your friend, has logged in.~ 09:37 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello 09:37 hiya all 09:38 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> This LUGUI chat is epic, you even have to wait a second for your message to send :P 09:39 yeah 09:39 for me its about 3 seconds :P 09:39 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> :P 09:40 me and Jordan got told of by Mythrun this morning :P 09:40 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Why, what happened? 09:41 oh a little bit of spam :P 09:41 basically we did something with the chat 09:41 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Erm 09:49 09:49 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> 09:49 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> 09:49 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> 09:49 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> 09:51 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Hello 09:51 Hi 09:53 Hi 09:53 hi 09:54 Good morn Quick 09:58 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> Er..m 2012 05 12